


So Much More Intoxicating than Hate

by MadamNodusTollens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean is a dick, Derogatory Use of Pet Names, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex (female receiving ), PWP, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sam Ships It, Sass, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i wont lie to you, kinda rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamNodusTollens/pseuds/MadamNodusTollens
Summary: Dean Winchester is not the easiest man in the world to get along with sometimes. Unfortunately, he is simultaneously the easiest to look at. This leads to some very... charged interactions with an old Frenemy.





	So Much More Intoxicating than Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a writing slump when I heard Ellie Gouldings "hate me" ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1m5juTGAjY ) and the inspiration hit me like a freight train. 
> 
> Ugh. I swear this as supposed to be a hate fuck, use him abuse him lose him sort of thing but I guess I'm feeling sentimental, so here, have some smut and fluff. Merry Christmas.

“Honestly, I don't see this taking more than two days here, Sammy.” Dean was going solo, and was genuinely enjoying the drive without having to make any accommodations for anyone else. 

“Yeah, everything I’ve read looks pretty cut and dry. Just lemme know if you need any backup?”

“Please, I don’t need backup,” Dean said. Sam answered with a dry chuckle and cut the connection. Dean tossed the burner cell onto the passenger seat and finished rolling down his window, letting the voluntary solitude comfort him. This was going to be an easy in and out. It was enough to help him stop feeling stir crazy in the bunker and he was looking forward to getting his hands a little dirty on his own like the old days. 

~*~*~*~

This was a damn mess. The rinky dink town was barely big enough for one hotel and a restaurant with a bar, let alone a competent police force. Dean was going to have to drive to the next county over just to see the body in the morgue. If he had known, he would have gone there first and not wasted his morning at the station talking to these morons. He stepped outside of the police station for a breath of air that wasn’t choked with mouthbreathers. A sleek silver car with a spectacular ass poking out of the trunk caught his attention. 

‘Why not?’ he thought, ‘I’m only in town for a night.’ 

“Sweetheart, I couldn't help but notice. Do you need some…” His voice trailed away as she stood straight. “Motherfucker. Prudence.” Her smooth pink lips spread in a wicked grin. 

“Language,” She chided, her big brown eyes flicking down to his not-so-freshly-pressed suit. “Excuse me. Language, Agent.” 

Prudence, of course, looked immaculate. Her white button-down was practically glowing, tucked neatly into a black pencil skirt with a slit just a hair short of inappropriately high. Nice touch. He could see the outline of her pink lingerie though the fabric of her shirt. He almost hated himself for knowing it was lingerie and not some unappealing scrap from a superstore. He forced himself to focus and cleared his throat. 

“So, what calls the countess down from her high horse?”

“Same thing that’s calling the hicks to crawl out of their trailers.” She turned her back to him to finish stacking the folders in her arms. She propped the papers on her hip and closed the trunk with an elbow. “And the name is Karen Wheeler today.”

“What are you doing here, Karen?” Dean demanded. 

“Well,” She stepped close, slipped a hand into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his fake FBI wallet. She flipped it open and smiled. “Agent Cash, I assure you, I have this completely under control. Feel free to… move along. The professional is here.” She slipped the wallet back into place, patted it twice and smoothly shouldered past him. He scoffed, rubbing at the hint of stubble on his face in frustration. He knew she had her temper tucked away just under the surface, he could see it brewing in her eyes. 

“You've got nothing. No chance this is ‘completely under control,’ Prudence,” He snapped. His words made her stop in her tracks, the clip of her heels against the pavement silenced. 

“Is that so?” She rounded on him, her long dark hair swinging out like a shadow. “I've got nothing?” She started flipping open folders, all care for decorum out the window at his taunting. “I haven't got written descriptions from two witnesses? Detailed lists of the victims common haunts and habits? Six possible leads already set up to be followed?” She pulled the last piece of evidence with a smug expression. “Or how about the coroner's report? The one in the next county over? But I'm sure you already knew about that, right?” 

His jaw twitched. 

“Oh, of course you didn't. Because god forbid you do any amount of research or tried to take any amount of care with this job. You're out of your depth, Winchester.” She hissed his name as her temper flared higher and higher. “And if you say my name one more time, I'll send you back to your brother in an envelope.” Satisfied with having the last word, Prudence spun on her heel and left him standing there alone in the dusty parking lot, cursing to his shoes. 

She immediately informed the local officers of ‘Agent Cash’s’ withdrawal from the case and made herself ready to gank this fucker tonight. 

~*~*~*~

Prudence was doing an exemplary job of acting as if Dean needs to be knocked down a peg or two Winchester hovering over her case was not driving her straight into the Pit... So long as one ignored the white knuckle vice grip she had on the steering wheel. Plus the fact that her breathing was under noticeably strict control. Every inhale and exhale was measured and counted, the repetition helping to keep her stormy emotions in check. 

“How fucking DARE YOU?!” She suddenly shouted, slamming her fist against the hot dashboard. She was alone in the car, her constant solitude a blessing today, but she decided to take a moment, pulling off to the side of the road and cutting the ignition. She leaned her forehead against the wheel and took exactly six more deep, calming breaths. Prudence hated herself for how little effort it took for Dean to get ten miles under her skin. All he had to do was turn those brilliant green eyes on her and her knees literally quaked. Unfortunatley, the second he opened that fucking mouth was when their incompatibility kicked in. Prudence was forcefully reminded every single time they encountered each other. Especially when his voice rolled over her and seemed to settle a little too deep in her belly. She couldn't afford to be weak in front of him again so she built her own walls. But here, alone, she let her heart soften just a touch and relived the day he showed her exactly how he saw her. 

Sam had been the one to call her. They’d had passing conversations at common hunter hideouts (Bobbys, the roadhouse etc.) and he had seemed like a normal enough guy, as normal as anyone is in this lifestyle. They had been hunting down some beasty or another in an area that she frequented so she offered her assistance as a foot soldier.

“Honestly, fellas, I've been doing this since I was out of Pampers. Plus I've lived here on and off for over fifteen years, I know the land. Why don't you just bring me along and let me help?” Prudence was standing over the dinky table in the brothers shared motel room talking with Sam. He started to agree but his big, burly partner emerged from the bathroom behind her. 

“Thanks princess, but I think it's a better idea for us to handle this.” 

“Excuse me? Princess?” She rounded on him, only to be struck for a moment. He was six feet of classic, All- American, grade A beef. The son of a bitch. Prudence immediately adopted a defensive stance, crossing her arms and spreading her feet wide. Dean watched her, leaning against the door frame. 

“Yeah, Princess. We appreciate your advice but I think we got this covered.” He grinned and winked. Prudences stomach dropped, rage bleeding into her vision. She took a step closer to him, dropping her hands to her hips. 

“Where's the closest church, baby?” She asked coyly.

“Sorry, not exactly not the marrying kind,” He chuckled, the obtuse jackass. 

“No, I'm asking if you know where the nearest church is? Well, baby? How about the cemetery? Have you been friends with the chief of police for more than a decade? Do you know anything about this place? Cuz Sam and I have been looking over everything and I think I'll have some useful insights-”

“Look, what's your name?”

“Prudence,” She ground out. He barely covered a snort. 

“Prudence. I'm sure you're a very smart girl but Sam and I don't need a little ladies help here. We are professionals.”

She’d heard enough. Without a word she opened her bag and started repacking all of her research. To Sams dismay, the vast majority of the information they had was from her. God forbid they have one hunt where Deans mouth didn't get the best of him. 

Prudence was so angry she could barely see straight. In her entire career as a hunter, she had never met someone so ignorant and prejudiced to simply dismiss her out of hand because she was a woman. Sure, she had heard stories about ‘The Amazing Winchesters’, but being on the brink of death that many times does not make you better than everyone else. She finished gathering her things, sliding her phone into her back pocket and slinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder. 

“Best of luck, boys.” She opened the door to leave. “Sam, I hope you don't get killed.” 

She looked at Dean pointedly. “You, on the other hand,” 

She slammed the door shut behind her. She stood still for a moment to let some of the adrenaline fade then she heard Dean’s voice clear as day.

“Stupid Bitch!” 

She had moved on, immediately taking a case eight states away. As a small olive branch she had maintained light contact with Sam. The memory still stung though, even after two years. They would occasionally shoot each other quick questions about whatever they were working on and catch up. He was careful to mention Dean sparingly and she avoided him all together. They had eventually become actual friends and she appreciated his input and believed vice versa. Nothing romantic had ever happened but he was a good man to have around. It wasn't a perfect system, they still stumbled on each other sometimes but never solo. Now that she had to deal with Dean without a buffer, she was totally frazzled. 

She raised her head and looked out the windshield. It was starting to get dark. She had already neutralized the threat (her mother's voice in her head sang ‘that's what happens when you are prepared!’) and she was exhausted. In a perfect world, she’d go back to her hotel room for a shower and a screw, but it looked like she was gonna settle for just a shower. She sighed, started the engine and rolled back on the road into town. 

~*~*~*~

Dean was ready to go postal. He had gone around to every possible source only to be turned away, being told left and right, ‘Agent Wheeler has already been by, I’ve told her everything I have to say, goodbye.’ He had called Sammy earlier trying to get some kind of edge over Prudence but Sam had just chuckled to himself for an insulting amount of time and advised Dean to get the hell outta Dodge and the hell out of Prudences way. Dean hung up while he was in the middle of making some kind of crack about the two of them needing to just bang it out. He paced a few more times, flipped through some of the random case papers he had scattered around. Nothing was making any sense! He slumped down on the end of the rickety motel bed then fell backwards, staring at the ceiling. 

“Cut and dry, my ass,” he muttered to himself. 

Prudence had been at the edges of his awareness for what felt like millennia. From the first night that they had met, she had knocked the breath out of him. Her face was never too far from his mind. Sure, she was bookish, anal and meticulous, but she was also brilliant and absolutely stunning. She had the biggest brown eyes he’d ever seen on a real woman and her hair was always clean which was a borderline miracle in his line of work.. She was also exceptionally dedicated to her work. She always had top notch disguises and had an amazing way of getting people to open up to her about their traumatic experiences. 

Of course, Dean had never seen this first hand. He had only learned this from Sam after the two would go off together without him. 

Dean grimaced to himself. He was being pathetic, paying attention to her stupid hair that always smelled like cucumbers, and replaying the few direct interactions he’d had with her.   
Why did she affect him so much? Why did she hate him? He certainly didn't hate her, he just didn't agree with her style. He had thought to himself more than once that what she needed was a good fuck to dislodge the massive stick from her ass. 

So why not him?

He adjusted his slacks against the slight swell he felt at the thought of giving Prudence that much needed fuck. Over the years, Dean may have, through entirely no fault of his own, allowed her to take a slightly permanent residence among his raunchier fantasies. He’d imagined her soft and pliant, open and at ease. He’d pictured himself spanking her silly, leaving her rump hot and red, her panting with need after. Or getting her so amped up she could barely use that whip tongue of hers. Or even her mounting him, holding him down and using him for her own. 

These were very dangerous thoughts. 

Dean shook his head to clear it and sat up. He ran a hand over his face, checking his watch for the time. It was still early enough in the night for him to handle these stray thoughts with someone new and disposable. He opted for his worn leather coat over the suit jacket and pocketed his car keys. 

He was halfway down the sidewalk when he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the seemingly nondescript silver car. It didn't seem to have a drop of personality adorning it. That's exactly what caught Deans attention. It was the exact same blank space car Prudence had been driving at the station that morning. He quickly looked to the closed door, #5. He checked that no was around to see him, then pressed his ear to the door. He could make out the sound of some top 40 radio station playing over a shower. The water quickly shut off, then he heard someone moving around the room. Dean heard Prudence talking aloud to herself and he knew his hunch was right. 

The damn woman couldn't keep a thought inside her head if she tried. 

He rolled his neck and took a deep breath. He pounded a thick fist on the door. Her voice squeaked away immediately, then the radio was silenced. He pictured her silently stepping forward, a seasoned hunters grace muffling her movements. He stood specifically close, leaning against the frame, prepared for only a second before she reached around through the crack in the door and grabbed him by the front of his coat. The next thing he knew he was pressed face first against the opposite side of the door. 

“Omnis immundus spiritus…” Prudence cursed under breath. “I can't believe this.” She leaned in close to his ear, watching his bright eyes dart over his shoulder at her. “Did you follow me back, Agent?” she hissed. 

“Pure, blessed coincidence,” Dean bit back. He tried shaking her off, but she pressed herself more firmly against his back. He could feel the residual steam from her shower crawl up the back of his neck. “I’m staying down the way, I saw the car.” 

She eased up on his neck and tightened her towel.   
“Whatever, you’re harmless. What could you possibly want?” She stepped backwards away from him, away from the delicate creases and pale hairs on his neck drawing her in. 

He slowly turned to face her, leaning back casually against the door. He was slouched languidly, effortlessly sexy and it was making her crazy. 

What she didn't know was that she was having a strikingly similar effect on Dean. Her hair was loose and still soaked, looking almost ebony. Her skin was hot, flushed from the shower, letting off the soft scent of artificial cucumbers. Dean quickly looked down and away to try and scatter his thoughts away from Prudence's collarbone. He saw a half empty tumbler of some anonymous brown liquor nestled in the center of a cluttered side table. 

Prudence was keeping herself pressed against the opposite wall as hard as she could. He locked those infuriating, engrossing eyes on her and raised the sweating glass to his lips. 

“That's not yours.”

Dean maintained constant eye contact and drained it in a single gulp. He stood up straight and held the glass out in front of him. 

“You're right, it wasn't.” Then he let it go. The song of shattering glass filled the single moment of silence as Prudence’s face reddened and Deans grin widened. 

“Thats about fucking right, isnt it?!” she suddenly shouted. “Winchester, answer me. Thats about fucking right! You show up in your goddamned sex machine muscle car, you throw your shit ass opinions wherever the fuck you feel like and then you take my shit! You just take it in front of my fucking face! Congratulations, you are OFFICIALLY the most infuriating bastard alive! God! I can't stand you! You're so obnoxious, I can't even process all of it! Shit!” 

Prudences rampage was veering her attention away from her hand holding up the towel. Deans attention was trained specifically to that spot. 

“You are the most deranged, self-absorbed, self-obsessed, reckless son of a bitch I have ever met! I can't even believe Sam talks about you to me the way he does. Fuck! I could slap you! I could slap you silly and it probably wouldn't make me feel any better. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Prudence cut herself off, biting her bottom lip to keep back any more of the verbal diarrhea. Previously, she prided herself on her ability to keep her composure in tight spots, but this one man ruined it all for her without even trying. Dean didn't even flinch at her tirade. If anything, he looked smugly pleased with her reaction to his antics. 

“Do it.”

“What?”

“Hit me, see if it works.”

Dean lurched forward, stepping through the ruined glass with a crunch. He crowded her, watching her face closely. She sucked in a deep breath. Dean found himself being pulled into those impossibly dark, momentarily enraged, coffee colored eyes. 

Before he could even register it, his head was snapped to the left, the loud crack of palm and cheek echoing in the small space. He dared to look at Prudence, spotting a small triumphant smile. He beamed, flashing his teeth before quickly but gently pushing her back against the wall by her throat. The pressure was barely there, more a statement than anything else. Her breath was soft, minty. Dean watched the silky skin where her pulse fluttered. He saw her glance briefly at his mouth before swallowing.

That was enough for him. 

When their lips finally met, it was like fire. Her mouth was so hot and smooth yet so fierce and greedy. She kissed him back as hard as he was giving. Dean indulged himself a little, letting his eyes close and really sank his whole body into it. They seemed fused together until Prudence let an easy moan escape and Dean pulled back to look at her. She looked ravaged already and Dean loved it. He slid his hands up through her still wet hair, tipping her head back, staring deeper still into her eyes. Prudence refused to balk, matching Deans every advance. 

“Fuck…” Dean's voice was raspy and so goddamn smoky it almost hurt to hear. 

“Well? You gonna follow through, baby?” She sassed. He said nothing, simply letting his eyes fall to her heaving chest. He sidled even closer somehow, discreetly wedging a knee between her legs and pressed gently. His hands fell to her arms, before he hooked a single finger over the towel and tugged. Prudences breath hitched when the chilled air touched her burning skin. The sound Dean made at the sight of her was feral and devestatingly erotic. She studied his expression as he pressed warm hands directly to her breasts. He weighed them tenderly in each hand, lazily grazing his thumbs over her hard buds. The delicacy in the way he handled her was a stark contrast from the desperation of their first kiss. It was almost harder for Prudence to bear the gentle side of this man, having already had so much exposure to his coarse manners. 

“Dean.. what are you doing?” she whined, grinding lightly on his still clothed thigh. He grunted in response, dipping his head down and unceremoniously taking one peak into his mouth. Prudence shouted out, immediately grabbing the back of his head with one hand and bracing the other against the wall behind her. 

Dean was determined to pull every trick he had to show her exactly how ‘harmless’ he was. He suckled gently at first, earning several heady mewls and curses in return, then flicked the bud with the tip of his tongue. Dean took a chance and bit down, a little harder than necessary, then felt her jerk and wrench his head backwards with a strong fist in his hair. The pain on his scalp didn't even register, the sight in front of him was too good. 

High and mighty Prudence, disheveled, panting, practically naked, one breast glistening lightly from his saliva and puckered pink. He licked his lips. 

They started to move toward the bed naturally, the towel falling forgotten by the wayside. Prudence immediately started to yank off his clothes aggressively. She was suddenly desperate to know if his body was as good in person as it had been in her head. And did he deliver. With every shorn article, her heartbeat raced higher and higher. He had freckles all down his chest and his shoulders. She softly tasted a few then traced the edge of his tattoo with the tip of her tongue. His hands were all over her, going from in her hair to trail down her back and get a full grip of her ass. The lighting chasing after his fingers was making her dizzy, her fingers starting to tremble ever so slightly. 

She was battling herself in her head, already practically drowned in the arousal he poured into her but still fighting for breath so him leaving after would somehow hurt less.

He was bare down to his boxers when he grabbed her and pulled her in for another bruising kiss. 

He laid her down on the bed, hovering over her, unwilling to sacrifice the sensation of her tongue in his mouth. He nudged his hips between hers, shamelessly grinding himself against her, Prudences arousal dampening the crotch of his underwear slightly. Without giving his own doubt a chance to intrude, he slid a hand between her legs and felt the reward of his efforts. 

“Jesus Christ! Dean!” she exclaimed. She dug her nails into his shoulder as his thick but nimble fingers explored her folds. Breathing was becoming arduous for them both by now. 

Dean was dizzy; he knew how close he was to finally having her but he forced himself to stay calm. He sat back on his haunches, withdrawing from her completely, watching her writhe. Her eyes snapped open, pissed at the sudden lack of stimulation. “I swear to God, asshole, if you don't touch me…” She tried to reach for him but he evaded her.

“Ask me nicely,” Dean responded sweetly. 

“No.”

“No?” 

She shook her head. He couldn't restrain his cheeky smile before leaning forward and pushing his long middle finger into her. She moaned as her legs fell open to welcome him closer. He laid flat on his belly, taking a quick bite at the supple inner muscles of her thigh. Prudence jerked but didn't hold back her appreciative groan. 

“Fine, if you won’t ask nicely, we do this my way.” He used two fingers to pull her lips open slightly, soaking in the sight of her small wet nub. He abruptly pressed the flat of his tongue against the exposed nerve before loudly sucking it between his lips. A short scream left Prudence before her hands started pushing at his head and shoulders. He swatted her away, keeping his finger moving in and out, savoring her silky slickness. “Don’t you dare touch me. I'm going to make you come. And you're gonna know it's me making you.” 

He curled his finger once against her hidden sensitivity to get her attention. She locked eyes with him, looking almost misty from pure passion cut with a healthy dose of rage. 

He set himself directly back to work. He was going to take his time, damnit. Prudences full body reactions were spurring him on as he withdrew his finger and slipped his tongue down lower. He used the tip of his agile tongue to part her folds. When he delved a little deeper, Prudences voice hitched up an octave higher, her hips quivering and jerking up against his face for more friction. Her performance was affecting Dean heavily, his cock weeping and straining for release. 

He forced as much of his tongue inside as he could, using his mouth to consume her whole. Dean slipped both hands under Prudences ass to lift her up off the mattress. He continued to suck and nuzzle at her sweet pussy, his ego inflating by the minute. 

Prudence was inches from death. She was certain. Never before had she ever had a partner get into oral with such ferocity. Her body was reacting without her permission, sweat breaking out all over and mighty quakes rolling her spine. She still could barely believe it was Dean ten pounds of sex in a five pound sack Winchester, with his arrogant disney princess eyes watching her with every decadent flick of his tongue. 

Seeing her completion on the horizon, Prudence decided to go for broke. She clasped both hands behind Deans head and rode his mouth furiously. He held her in place, encouraging her to fuck herself against his face, his inner thoughts begging her to come. 

When she did, it was with a powerful sob followed by an extended guttural moan. Her back arched off the bed, her thighs gripping his ears so tight he could hear the rush of his own blood pumping. 

They both knew if they had any neighbors, there was no question what was going down in room 5. 

He peppered her searing hot flesh with kisses, waiting for her ridiculously strong thighs to ease their pressure. Soon, she went lax and Dean pulled away, letting her choose whatever happened next. Prudence cracked one eye open and allowed herself to enjoy the scene before her. Dean was on all fours, perfectly still, his chest the only thing moving as he caught his breath. 

She could see the small wet patch on the front of his boxers, the strain within too tantalizing for words. She braced one foot against the center of his chest and pushed hard, throwing him backwards off the bed. His breath exploded out in a loud ‘oof.’ 

“What the hell?!” 

She crawled off the bed, standing over him in all her post-orgasm glory. She stripped him of his boxers without answer before straddling his chest. His hands immediately magnetized back to her ass, kneading the sweet flesh filling his palm. 

“What's the matter, princess? Am I going too rough for you?” Prudence snarled. She braced one hand on the ancient carpet by his head and grabbed his jaw with the other, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “Never pegged you for a cuddler, Winchester.”

“Good guess.” 

He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her down to his mouth. The kiss was all teeth and aggression, both tasting Prudence on his tongue. Dean slid his hands up to her waist while his tongue plundered her mouth. 

She pulled away slightly, tightening her grip on his face. His lips stayed parted, showing glimpses of his pointed teeth. She ran a thumb over his plump bottom lip. His eyes bored into her, his breathing practically at a complete standstill. Pressing a warm kiss to the meat of her palm, Dean sank his teeth in. 

“Jesus Christ...,” she whimpered. 

She dragged her body down his chest, both groaning at the delicious friction. Prudence was finally seated over his hips, her soaked core mere inches from finally making contact with his cock. She sat up, adjusting her hand so it loosely gripped his throat. Dean bared his teeth at the gesture of dominance but jutted his hips up regardless. She smiled beautifully down at him. 

“Ask nicely.” she cooed.

“Fuck you.”

“Only if you. Ask. Nicely.” 

Dean snarled, forcing her hips down, grinding against her sweet, slippery slit. She allowed it, letting her head fall back and shamelessly rutting against the impossibly hard ridges of his length. 

“Oh.. oh god..” His dick was getting wetter with every pass of her hips. Deans face was getting redder from the exertion of letting her take her own pleasure from him. “Fuck, you feel so good against me, baby,” he whispered. 

“Mhmm..” She stopped bothering to swallow her moans. “Goddamn, why do I have to hate you?” 

“Is this what hate feels like?” He sheathed himself fully in one stroke.

Prudence screamed out, her entire being rocked to its core. Time seemed to stop in that moment, every cell in her body honing in on Dean i hope i get to fuck him more than once Winchester.

If she was honest with herself, Dean was right. This didn't feel like hate. She knew hate and this was so much more intoxicating. She braced both hands on his chest, a faint pink handprint left on his neck. He was seated balls deep, almost painfully still while she adjusted.

“Jesus Henry fucking Christ...” Dean hissed through clenched teeth. She was so much tighter and hotter than he could have ever prepared for. Having her on top of him and enjoying it enthusiastically (and loudly) was better than any porn or any fantasy he'd ever had. 

He slowly withdrew, savoring the stroke of her every ridge against him until only the head was resting between her lips. Prudence keened at the loss of fullness and with a sharp snap of his hips, he buried himself to the hilt. He set a punishing pace, the wet sounds of Dean fucking up into her intermingling with the exhaled curses and grunts from them both. He noticed her watching where they came together, the rest of the world seemingly tuned out. 

“Like what you see?” He smirked. She grinned at him from under her hair. Shifting her position, she planted her feet on the ground, leaning back to balance on his thighs. The new posture made his cock drag directly over her sweet spot, making her vision go blurry. Rolling her eyes back, she shook her hair out of her face, letting it cascade down her back. 

“Did you want to watch too?” She asked coyly as she corkscrewed her hips with lascivious dexterity. Low, honest groans spilled from Deans lovely lips, his hand skimming over her abdomen and resting on her breast. He cupped it in his palm, pinching the delicate brown nipple between his fingers. He rolled it experimentally, Prudence drawing a sharp breath through her nose at the caress. He continued to piston in and out, her voice kicking higher and higher as her second orgasm revved up. She was slowly turning into a whining mess on his cock, her tough exterior gradually melting away to show the soft, sensual reality. Her eyes blazed as she watched him below her, her thighs already shuddering from the strain. 

“You gonna come again for me, Prudence?” 

She froze. It was the first time she’d ever heard him say her name without any anger behind it. She curled forward against his chest, her knees dropping and took his cheeks in her palms. Deans brows knit together at the sudden tenderness. He pushed her hair from her face and kissed her softly. 

“What is it? Did I hurt you?” he whispered. She snorted, shaking her head. 

“Say it again.”

“Did I hurt you…?” he replied, confused.

“No,” She touched her fingertip to his lips. “Say my name again.”

“Oh, Prudence…” he sighed, pulling her into a passionate kiss. 

She rarely gave anyone who wasn't another hunter her real name, and she almost never fucked hunters. Hearing him moan her name had shot straight through her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against his chest. With a deft move, he flipped them over, spreading Prudence beneath him like a banquet. He never withdrew fully from her depths, cherishing every moment he was touching her. She loosely hooked her ankles at the small of his back, lightly dragging her nails down his shoulders. He buried his face in her neck, suckling a small hickey behind her ear. 

“God, Prudence, you have no idea what you do to me.” He murmured. He continued to lick and suck at her heated skin while she mewled and bucked up to meet his thrusts. He slid one hand between their bodies and traced strong circles over her clit. She cried out, digging her nails in deeper. 

He pulled back to see her and the sight almost made him blow on the spot. Her hair fanned out around her like a dark halo, her cheeks dark red, her eyes screwed shut in an expression of absolute bliss. 

“Close.. Mmm Dean, close...” 

“You look so good like this, baby. I’m not gonna last much longer either, fuck...” Dean grunted. “Pru, open your eyes, I need you to look at me.”

“Know I'm the one making you,” she replied, keeping her eyes locked on his.

She pulled him down for one last kiss, swallowing all his little groans and whimpers. Finally, she felt the culmination of cosmic pulses racing through her. Dean slammed home, filling her to the brim with white heat. She felt herself overflowing, opening her mouth in a silent scream. Dean watched her, a mere thirty second behind her, his own face transformed with euphoria. She pumped him for all she was worth, the contractions close enough to painful to be perfection. 

They laid there on the filthy hotel carpet, locked in their own airtight bubble away from the rest of the world. When the vibrations between them began to ebb, Dean lightly kissed her chin before rearing back and grabbing a spare sleep shirt off Prudence’s luggage. 

“Here, use this for now. I'll grab a towel.” He gingerly withdrew his softening member causing them both to wince. 

Watching his back, Prudence tried to shake her own bewilderment. Did that really just happen? She could of sworn she had been about to tear his ass a new one and yet here she was, still buzzing from some of the most primally satisfying sex she’d ever had. 

Dean came back a moment later with the towel in hand. He sat on the edge of the bed, shifting for her to sit next to him. Prudence slipped the long shirt over her head, suddenly feeling shy. They used opposite ends of the towel, quietly going about their tasks, the air only slightly awkward(and still smelling distincly of really good sex). Dean slipped only his boxers back on. 

“So,” Prudence started, but any words died in her throat. Dean was leaning his shoulder against hers, staring at her with those hypnotizing eyes and she couldn't remember what she was going to say. He tilted his head towards her, keeping her lips within a reasonable distance. 

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked, his voice hoarse. 

“No,” Prudence whispered back. She leaned forward expectantly when he suddenly flopped backwards, laying his arm over his eyes.

“Thank god! I’m tired and my back hurts.” 

Prudence scoffed. Then shrugged her shoulders and got up to turn off the light. She shuffled back over to the bed in darkness and was immediately met by hands guiding her. Nestling between the sheets, she waited for her eyes to adjust and take in the man on her covers. He was resting one hand on her hip, the other holding up his head. 

“Wait, seriously, I can stay? Awesome!” 

“Yes, you can stay. Now shut up.” She flipped, showing her back to him. Dean immediately molded himself to it, peppering the faintest kisses to the back of her neck and shoulder. He whispered a muffled goodnight into her hair before starting to quietly snore. Prudence drifted off soon after, convincing herself big decisions were better made in the morning.


End file.
